


Foreplay

by golden_leaves



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars (Sequels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by @reylo_prompts on twitter, Just lots of descriptions of Ben’s cock okay, Rey has it bad for some uncut cock, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, foreskins galore, reylo au, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_leaves/pseuds/golden_leaves
Summary: When Rey accidentally clicked on “Good Girls Get Uncut Cock” during a late-night pornhub binge, she never imagined it would cause a three-year-long mission to suck an uncircumcised dick.Or that her secret obsession would ever come up over $5 marg night—the one night hot Ben Solo from IT finally agrees to tag along.





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the @reylo_prompts tweet that simply said, “Just add foreskin. Rey loves foreskin.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey is sexually frustrated

"Rose, it was _three years ago_," Rey seethed, head in her hands.

"Yeah, and you've been obsessed ever since. Try to deny it," Rose insisted.

Rey could feel her face flush at the _thought_ of that video. "Okay," she relented. "I've... yeah, fine. I'd give **anything** to suck a...“ she glanced at Rose, “a thick, uncut cock.”

Now that it was out in the open, it didn’t sound so bad. Or maybe it did, but Rey was too busy thinking about that night.

About that velvety dick, handled with such gentle hands.

About the way the foreskin stretched so achingly over the length of the glans, revealing the shiny, glossy tip, dripping with want.

About the way she imagined taking it into her mouth, feeling the foreskin glide along the shaft as the worked it up and down and up and down and...

“Giiirl, you’ve got it bad,” Rose announced as they finally pushed their way into the bar. “And, now that you’re finally opening up about your little problem, I think I might have the solution.”

———-

3 Years Ago:

———-

“Are you going to be good for me?”

Rey’s eyes rolled back into her skull before the bearer of the voice ever came into view.

That luscious, velvety tone was exactly what she was looking for—and she was already an hour deep into her pornhub sesh.

“Because good girls...”

Rey moved her hitachi over her cllit, hardly daring to breathe.

“...Ohhhh yes, sweetheart.” The video shifted from a black screen to a torso—all abs and pecs and arms dotted with tattoos—and the thickest cock Rey had ever seen. “Because good girls get uncut cock.”

When Rey clicked on this video, she didn’t really know what an uncut cock was. It was just another desperate attempt to find something—anything—to finally get her off after another disappointing blind date.

Pornhub had taught Rey lots of things in the two months since her breakup. She learned a lot of vocabulary and discovered a lot of different kinks. She quickly realized she had a really soft spot for big cocks and deep, deep voices talking dirty to the camera.

“Are you going to be good for me?” He asked, slowly bringing a hand down to squeeze along his length.

“Ahh, you are, aren’t you? I knew you’d be ready to touch yourself tonight. You’d do anything for this uncut cock, wouldn’t you, princess?”

Rey pulled her vibe away for a moment, sliding the intensity down a notch. She wanted to savor this.

“You’ve never been with an uncut man before, have you? Mmm, you’re curious...”

Rey pressed the magic wand back to her clit, the soaked fabric of her panties still clinging to her lips.

“If you’re good... and I know you’re going to be good, yesss, you’ll get to see the dripping, glistening head of this thick cock,” he explained. “I’ll slide my palm up and down,” the voice—uncut_kyl07, apparently—continued, slowly starting to stroke, “as I pull back the foreskin—“

Ohhhh. Foreskin. This, Rey had heard of. Maybe once? In Sunday School?

“—and let you lap up everything. You’ll be so good with your little tongue, won’t you, sweetheart?”

Rey moaned, suddenly so grateful that Rose was sleeping over at Finn’s tonight instead of just across the hall.

“You’ll be such a good girl for me. Such a good girl, taking this cock...” his fist started moving faster, sliding along the full length of his dick. On the downstrokes, Rey noticed some of the skin pulling back with the movement of his hand.

“Swirling your tongue along my sensitive head,” he moaned. “Playing with my foreskin as it glides...”

Ohhh. Oh. Oh. Oh. That’s what looked different about this cock. Rey paused the video, letting out a shaky breath as she set her hitachi aside.

Just for a moment. For research.

She pulled her laptop onto her lap and zoomed in as far as she could, tapping along the progress bar to watch the foreskin slide up and down along the head of this man’s penis.

When the skin was pulled back, it looked like most of the other penises she saw in porn—only dreamier, her brain added, and massive enough to split you in two…

At that thought, Rey shoved her laptop back up the mattress and reached for her Hitachi again.

There were still 13 minutes left and Rey wanted to feel every single one.

———

Present Day:

———

“Is he here yet?” Rose tried to whisper to Finn, who quickly shook his head.

”Is who... goddammit Rose, really? I thought $5 Margs Night was sacred. I thought it meant something to you. I can’t believe you’re setting me up on a blind date with a...”

Finn snickered, rolling his eyes at his meddling fiancé. “While I wouldn’t put it past Rose to try setting you up with someone over discount tequila, this one’s actually on me. You know the new IT guy? Ben?”

Oh. Yeah. Rey knew Ben. Tall. Taaaaallll, tall, tall. Quiet.

”Didn’t know his name was Ben,” she said, digging into the chips and salsa. “He’s meeting us here?”

”Yeah,” Finn continued. “He keeps to himself most of the time, so I thought it would be nice to invite him out for a little off-the-clock hang. 


End file.
